Dragii Mei
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Marilynn Monroe is a vampire and a member of the Romanian Coven, being the mate of Vladimir. She and her fellow coven members join the Volturi Confrontation and she comes face to face with her creator...Vladimir x OC Marilynn is NOT Marilyn Monroe; she adopts her name after her; Title means "Dearly Beloved"; sorry for short story but most chapters are long
1. Games

"Why are we going to Washington, my darlings?" I asked my mate and his partner as I landed on the next tree, digging my nails into the rough bark. My mate, Vladimir grinned and landed next to me.

"We have received news that the Cullens are making a stand against the Volturi." He replied in his Romanian accent.

"And we wish to participate." Stefan added as he landed next to me. I smiled.

"So the Italian's finally have a challenge then?" I questioned, turning my body around the tree and then jumping to the next, my smooth hands barely managing to catch the rough bark of the branch. I glanced back at the other two vampires and Vladimir quickly jumped after me, also grabbing hold of the same branch.

"Yes." He answered my question as Stefan joined the both of us.

"Do you smell that?" I asked aloud, sniffing the air. The sickening and absolutely terrible stench of werewolves welcomed my sensitive nose. I instantly covered my nose on instinct and found myself dropping towards the ground, face-first. I switched my body quickly and landed on my large platform shoes. I bent my knees, arms out at my sides as the stench of werewolf got worse.

"Iubito**[1]**, the werewolves are coming!" Vladimir loudly stated. I silently wondered why he had said it so loud, but knew why when I heard a loud growl from behind me. I slowly turned, keeping my body bent in a fighting stance. There, growling behind me was a large horse-size dog with shaggy brown hair and gold eyes. In seconds, the slowness turned to extreme fast speed.

I took off as Vladimir and Stefan followed after me above, dodging other members of the pack while I had to run at my top speed as the _dog_ behind me ran after me, trying to shred me to bits. I was a vampire! There was no way I'd lose to a dog that stank so badly my nose hurt.

A loud snarl of annoyance behind me brought me back to Earth and I took the distance between us to jump up and grab hold of a tree, successfully gaining the upper hand. I smirked down at the annoyed wolf below jumping and snapping its jaws at me in attempts to bite me.

"See you later, dog!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him and darting up the tree, landing on the branch as Stefan and Vladimir came rushing by. I followed after them, jumping in circles with them with laughs of enjoyment as we confused the _little dogs_ lying on the ground.

"You didn't say there'd be dogs, Vladimir!" I argued with my mate, flying past Stefan and landing against a tree.  
"I didn't think there'd be some!" Replied Vladimir with a chuckle. "Are they a problem to my dear iubito?"

"No!" I yelled back annoyed. I was finally able to smell a vampire scent and quickly signaled Vladimir and Stefan of my findings, both of which only grinned and continued to tease the dogs chasing them. I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the next branch, placing one hand between my knees on the branch as I observed the house of glass the Olympic Coven resided in. Glass? Really?


	2. Renesmee & Marilynn: The Beginning

"Well, isn't this just the greatest?" I asked aloud. Vladimir chanced a glance at me and glared a little, annoyance evident on his handsome features.

"You kicked me!" The dog-ish being, Jacob whined at me, holding his nose as it bled. He had transformed back into a human now, ever since I'd kicked him.

"What did you expect me to do?! We came here to help the blasted vampires that live here and we get attacked by absolutely stinking dogs!" I argued, tempted to kick him again.

He paused, surprised by my reply. He turned to the three of us with a raised eyebrow.

"You came here to be one of the witnesses?" He asked.

I glanced at Vladimir, checking to make that's what we _were_ here to do. He nodded lightly.

"Yeah, you stinky dog!" I replied. I couldn't help it. His stench from a couple of miles away was bad enough but right here, up in my face, was downright terrible! He stank really badly.

"I am not a dog!"

"Calm down, you two." A voice said quickly and I, annoyed, looked to the speaker. Standing there was one of the Cullens: a blonde man with his hair brushed back and the trade-mark eyes: gold. I sighed heavily.

"Carlisle Cullen, right?" I asked.

He turned to me and nodded.

"I'm Marilynn Monroe, from…Romania." I introduced myself.

"This is my mate, Vladimir and his companion, Stefan." I introduced the other two vampires beside me and glanced back, seeing the both of them frowning and looking annoyed. I sighed heavily.

"Smile! Look friendly." I whined at my mate, but he refused to smile.

"Fine. Don't." Was all I bothered to say before returning to looking at the man, who was joined by others. I instantly singled out the one this whole deal was about: the child. Her hair was long and a wonderful shade of brown, mixing her mother's and father's hair colors. Her eyes were a striking chocolate-brown, the color of innocence. Her skin was ash pale and starkly different from a human's, though her cheeks were flushed with the blood pumping through her veins and she has shell-pink lips.

There was a long time ago when I was hit right in the chest by Felix and his superhuman strength entirely knocked the wind out of me and I struggled to breath for at least five minutes. That was how I felt right now. I could feel my entire being tremble. She was truly beautiful for a child, and I swore for two seconds that she was an immortal child.

I found myself bending down to my knees, and she brushed through the group of vampires, walking over to me. I noticed that she walked slowly, but not hesitantly. She didn't want to scare me. Vladimir and Stefan watched as she stopped in front of me and lifted her hand also slowly, delicately pressing her hand to my cheek. I instantly saw a million images flash before my eyes, none of which would be the images in an immortal child's mind. I barely even registered that it was over when it was. I spoke slowly, hanging on the edge of my sanity.

"You're not an immortal child." I whispered, my voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded, though keeping her eyes set on my crimson red ones. I slowly stood, glancing back at Vladimir, who simply shrugged.

"We do not come here to discover what the child was. We came to fight." Vladimir stated.

I bent to the child's level once more.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Renesmee." She spoke quietly and I instantly identified that she wasn't the type to speak.

"My name is Marilynn Monroe, Renesmee." I introduced.

She smiled at the name and I reflected this, unable to resist myself. I had always loved children, because of the fact that they were so innocent and accepting. They were never judgmental and didn't really care who or what you were. I always wanted a child…


	3. A Playful Fight

All the vampires were gathered quietly in the small living room. Naturally, I stood beside Vladimir but close to Renesmee. There were over nineteen vampires in the room and I swore I only actually knew three, so I might as well stick close to Vladimir.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Eleazar explained.

"So he's done this before?" Bella asked, although it sounded more like a confirmation.

"It happens so rarely, I didn't realize it was a pattern." Eleazar responded.

"Apparently, he always pardons one person, whose thoughts he always claims are repentant." Carlisle spoke loudly, ensuring that everyone gathered there could hear. I adjusted my position leaning on the door frame and placed my hand on my back, trying to pay attention to Carlisle while memories of horror flooding my mind. Vladimir noticed this but said nothing.

"This person always has an ability, and their always given a place in the guard." Eleazar further explained.

"This is all about Alice." Edward stated, confirming one of the Cullen's biggest fear. "He has no one like her."

"Which is why she left!" Bella finished.

"Why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked, obviously still confused.

"To spread the word that justice has been served." Alistair spoke and we all directed our attention to him as he walked around the couch. "After he slaughters an entire coven."

"He needs to keep his power at full and so he needs witnesses to _claim_ that he served justice instead of murdering vampires wrongly." I said, shifting my weight and tilting my head to the side.

Amun, one of the Egyptian vampires, began to walk out.

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving." He said.

I wasn't surprised. Most vampires were terrified of the Volturi and that was a reason they followed the laws set. The Volturi kept vampires in line through fear and intimidation instead of respect and trust.

"And where will you go?" Edward asked. His tone was firm and somewhat mean. "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice?"

"What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or Marilynn? Or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want?" As he mentioned my name, I shifted uncomfortably beside my mate and directed my gaze down. No one here had seen my gift yet, except for Stefan and Vladimir.

"Their goal isn't punishment, its power, as Marilynn said. Its acquisition." Edward continued.

"Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family, but also for yours, and for the way you want to live." Edward finally finished his speech.

The other vampires glanced around the room at each other.

Jacob, the dog I had kicked in the nose, stood.

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires."

"We will fight." The Denali coven stood.

"This won't be the first time I've fought a king's rule." The vampire, Garrett stepped forward.

"We'll join you." Benjamin stepped forward.

"No." Amun quickly spoke.

Benjamin looked to Amun.

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

Bella stood, glancing around the room with a look of gratitude.

"We will stand with you." Senna said with a smile.

"So will we." The Irish coven stood.

Tia, Peter, and Charlotte stepped forward and nodded, saying they would as well.

"This two might not," I began, bringing everyone's attention to me. "But I will stand with you as well. I have a gift that can help you."

"That didn't take much." Vladimir leaned towards Stefan.

I nudged him with my elbow.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"We'll see." Alistair muttered as he leaned towards Carlisle.

* * *

It was morning and time for some training. I shifted my stance as I stood across from my mate who was on the other side of the small clearing, standing on the ground. I adjusted my feet on the large boulder, smirking slightly. Time to show my stuff.

"Don't go easy on me, dragii mei**[1]**." Vladimir told me from across the clearing.

"Oh don't worry." I smirked. "I won't."

In seconds, I vanished in a puff of black mist. Vladimir glanced behind him to receive my hand firmly grabbed his arm and flipping him roughly. He regained himself before he hit the ground and grabbed hold of my arm, flipping me with him. I landed swiftly against the ground, feeling leaves enter my blonde hair and stick to my clothing. Before Vladimir could pin me down, I vanished again. He sighed heavily in fake annoyance.

"I almost had her."

"Not really." I said, and he turned to see me at my starting point again.

Stefan smiled as he watched us battle, sitting beside Bella who seemed interested.

"They have been together for over a century and a half." Stefan told Bella, who looked over at him.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"They have loved each other for longer than that."

Bella looked back to us. She could only hope she and Edward were together that long, or even longer.

I vanished again, grabbing hold of the back of Vladimir's collar and sending him down to the ground. Before he even had a chance to react, I sat on him and pinned him to the mossy forest floor.

"So, I beat you." I told him, smirking down at him.

"Not yet." He challenged and in moments, he had flipped us over and instead had me pinned. He leaned close to me as my smirk faded.

"I have beat you, dragii mei." He whispered.

"Shut up." I whined, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

**[1]** Dragii mei means "dearly beloved" in Romanian


	4. Pre-Battle Bonds

The battle was tomorrow, and the majority of us were gathered around in the forest outside the Cullen's home of glass. I pondered whether we would be able to defeat the Volturi as I sat on a tree branch looking out at the mass of forest I sat in. It was peaceful and nice. It definitely wasn't like Romania. Romania was deep forests with fantastic, tall castles at several points in the forest. There were a lot of clearings though, filled with soft green grasses. Romania was perfect for hunting, Washington wasn't.

"Hello, darling."

I glanced beside me at the familiar Romanian accent and was greeted by an arm draping over my shoulders and gently bringing me to the man. I allowed Vladimir to hug me gently.

"Hello, Vlad." I replied with a soft laugh as I used the nickname.

He rolled his red eyes at the nickname, but chose to leave it be.

He brushed my curly blonde hair with his fingers soothingly.

"I miss Romania." I said quietly.

"I do as well."

"It's so much harder to hunt here." I explained further.

"Yes, it is."

He glanced at me.

"Dragii mei, are you hungry?" He asked in a quiet tone. My eyes were black instead of red, giving me away. I nodded slowly.

"We promised not to hunt in the area." I stated, explaining why I hadn't hunted.

"You can use your teleportation to go somewhere else, darling." He assured.

"I don't wish to leave alone." I said quietly. He grabbed my hand, bringing up to his eyes.

"Take me with you." He said.

I sighed heavily, and then nodded slowly. Within seconds, we disappeared with a release of black mist.

* * *

It was snowy and cold. We were forced to hide in the forests for the night, in order to prevent a possible attack from the Volturi. Jacob carried some firewood, walking up the Benjamin and Tia. Benjamin formed a fire on his finger as Jacob set the firewood down loudly. He lit up his other three and then flicked his wrist, igniting the wood.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jacob said with a smirk. Jacob sat down next to Benjamin, who stuck close to Tia, wrapping his arm around her gently.

"A little pre-battle bonfire." He rubbed his hands together. "Tellin' war stories…"

He looked to Senna and Zafrina, who were standing as still _as statues_.

"Or just standing there like friggin' statues."

Garrett suddenly appeared, sitting on the log beside them.

"Name any American battle, I was there."

Smiles came to Jacob, Tia, and Benjamin's faces.

"Little Bighorn." Jacob suggested.

Garrett held his hand out, his two fingers held out closely to signify a measure.

"I was this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first."

Great. I swore I'd kill that dog after this was all over. I tuned the vampires out as they began to talk about war. However, hearing Vladimir's voice forced me to rejoin the conversation and I appeared beside him as he spoke.

"When we ruled, everything came to us: prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such as was our power, but we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir imputed, and I gently wrapped my arm around him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"We were…honest about...what we were." Stefan said.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Vladimir glanced over at Stefan.

"Perhaps the Volturi…did us a favor when they burned our castles." Stefan said slowly, lingering on the memories of grand ballrooms, and sparkling jewelry and chandeliers.

"I was a human servant to the Volturi. I was forced into their service, regardless of my own feelings towards them. However, one night, I was…" I glanced at Stefan and Vladimir. "Raped and beaten by the Volturi."

"We have waited fifteen hundred years to return that favor." Vladimir wrapped his own arm about my shoulders.

"It was on that night that I was turned, in order for my life to be saved, by some woman." I finished my story, closing my eyes as Vladimir continued to tell stories. My past wasn't nice, I could admit that, but it was better than most.


	5. Battle

It was today: the day of the fight. Today was the day where I could finally avenge myself, but most of all, my mate and Stefan. I could finally do that which I have been wanting to do for a long time: kill Aro. The snow crunched beneath my platform boots as I walked beside Vladimir and Stefan to join the other covens at the front lines. Positioned at the far back, behind Zafrina and Senna, I prepared myself for the potential battle to come.

We stood there, waiting for the arrival of our enemies. It was snowing as it had been last night, only with less will and strength. We all scanned the fog surrounding the forest from across from us, anxiety crawling in our skin. I could feel adrenaline digging its rough, icy claws into my veins and I found myself unable to hold still. An odd queasy feeling rose in my stomach and I began to feel like I was going to throw up, but I kept a calm composure. I reached my hand out some to the side and my index finger caught Vladimir's. He allowed me to intertwine our hands, and I felt some of the queasy feeling fade away, but only some.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Garrett said to Kate, who stood beside him.

"Now you tell me." She said, glancing at him.

I heard the foreboding footsteps of the Volturi the moment they were placed and I instantly directed my attention to the cloaked figures joining us on the snow-capped clearing. I adjusted my stance, swallowing thickly.

"The red coats are coming…the red coats are coming…" Garrett couldn't stand still.

An entire army of hundreds, maybe thousands, marched towards us. I swallowed thickly again.

"Vladimir?" I asked.

"What, dragii mei?" He asked.

"I love you."

He glanced over at me, and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked over at him, locking eyes with him briefly, and then back to the army of vampires that had gathered here to defeat us. The odds were seriously against us, and I prayed that this wouldn't turn to a fight. I didn't want to lose someone I loved all over again. Vladimir only smiled at the army they had assembled as did Stefan. If this did turn to a fight, I was going to fight like hell.

Caius, Marcus and Aro emerged from the parting center and I glared into the milky red eyes of Aro. My fighting spirit quickly built as memories of my past clouded my vision. I blinked small tears from my eyes, shifting my position once more.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward told Bella quietly.

Howls of our allies, the Quileute packs eased my heart even more. There was nothing that could tear through vampire skin quite like the teeth of shape-shifters. I regained my general personality finally and grinned. Now the odds were even. I recognized a figure amongst the hooded Volturi guard members as did Bella.

Kallias.

Kallias was one of the high-ranking members of the guard. She had the special ability to remove any of the five senses from both vampires and humans. She was more formidable than Alec or Jane, because her power was physical. It wasn't an illusion.

It would be the best idea to take her out first.

The wolves slowly came out from the woods behind us with growls and howls. The smell of the wolves didn't bother me now, especially when they were making our odds of winning better. I glanced at one of the wolves, one that I had come to know: Leah Clearwater.

My thoughts started to wander to the little time we had to actually get to know each other. It had happened when I had teleported in front of her while she was running and then smack! We hit each other, tumbling down…

The wolves joined us, fanning out and filling in the spaces amongst our spread-out numbers. Leah was near me while Jacob went beside Bella, Renesmee, and Edward. The Volturi continued to walk, looking fearless in the face of their natural enemies. They stopped a few seconds later, and some of the members removed their hoods. From what I could tell the ones who removed their hoods were Aro, Marcus, Alec, Felix, and Jane. Kallias didn't remove her hood…

Carlisle stepped forward, standing in front of the all of us.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to; in a civilized manner." Carlisle suggested.

"Fair words, Carlisle, but a little out of place given the _battalion_ you've assembled against us."

I scoffed.

"I can promise you that was never my intent. No laws have been broken here."

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools!" Caius said, obviously angered.

"She is **not** an immortal!" Carlisle announced. "These witnesses can attest to that. You can look; see the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Yelled Caius.

Aro shushed him with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I will collect every _facet_ of the truth, but from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn _mate_, I assume you are involved."

Aro stepped forward, a hand outstretched to hold said man's hand in order to experience the truth. I watched him move, listening to the crunch of the snow beneath his feet. Edward walked towards Aro and Bella shifted Renesmee behind her.

Aro grasped Edward's hand hastily, placing his other hand atop it. I shifted again, knowing I would be somewhere in there, teleporting Renesmee onto a tree branch. Aro spared me a small glance and I felt Vladimir adjust me, pulling me slightly behind him. Stefan also stepped closer to me. I had been a wanted member of the Volturi for some time. My teleportation granted me the special capability to cover thousands of miles in seconds. I could go to China and back in less than five minutes. That could be very advantageous for the Volturi.

"I'd like to meet her." Aro said quietly, though I could hear him full well.

Edward glanced back at Bella, who looked down at Renesmee and then to Jacob. They began their walk and I glanced around, wondering if anyone else was going with them. Emmett separated from Rosalie and began walking after them. I looked to Vladimir for permission and he gave a slight nod. In seconds, I was walking beside Bella. I nodded to her, and she mouthed a thank you. We covered the distance quickly, wanting to get this over with.

"Marilynn…" Aro greeted, looking me up and down.

I probably looked pretty good as a vampire, clad in leather pants, a shirt, a jacket, and high platform boots. My hair, blonde and ever-beautiful, worn in the same retro style as Marilyn Monroe who I took my name after. Lips, plump and rose red, turned into an upset almost-snarl look. Eyes, red with slight gold, glaring into his milky red ones. I tilted my head back as he spoke.

"Immortality…truly suits you, my dear."

I scoffed. He says that a lot.

He turned to Bella, ignoring my noise of disapproval.

"Ah…" He looked her up and down, "Young…_Bella_." He slowly said Bella, pronouncing it with odd emphasis.

"Immortality becomes you."

Figured he'd re-phrase it.

He smiled at Renesmee and I heard her heartbeat increase. Aro obviously did too as he pointed, laughing loudly.

"I hear her strange heart."

"It's not strange." I said quietly, wrapping an arm around Renesmee protectively. Nevertheless, I released her when she began to walk towards Aro. I released a low growl as did Jacob, but the both of us permitted her to continue to walk towards him.

"Hello, Aro." She said quietly.

He simply smiled at her. Renesmee looked down at his hand, but instead lifted her hand, touching his face. He seemed surprised by the action, and his eyes went wide as mine had when I saw what he was seeing right now.

His mouth hung agape for a short while, before he closed it and his eyes relaxed.

"Magnifico." He whispered.

His bottom lip trembled briefly before he stood away from her, his power-hungry nature separating him from the extraordinary child.

"Half-mortal, half-immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human." Aro turned to his coven. Half-way there his speech, Bella grabbed Renesmee and pulled her back using the red backpack on her. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her heavy heartbeat.

"It's alright, Renesmee." I whispered.

"Impossible!" Argued Caius.

Aro turned to his fellow leader.

"Do you think they **_fooled_** me, brother?"

Bella, Edward, and Renesmee quickly walked off. I remained with Jacob as he snarled at Aro as a warning and then I began to walk back with him, sending a wink his way.

"Nice job, dog." I said with a bit more respect than before.

"Bring the informer forward." Caius said, keeping his eyes on his so-called brother. Irina was brought forward and I almost felt sympathy for how bad she really seemed to feel. Almost.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked, lethal anger dripping through his teeth as he pointed to the retreating form of Renesmee. Irina slowly glanced over at Renesmee who had stopped in front of us. I walked back to Vladimir, joining our hands once more.

"I'm not sure…" She said, averting her eyes.

"Jane?" Caius began.

"She's changed!" Irina said quickly. "This child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false." Caius confirmed.

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she looked to her sisters, Kate and Tanya.

In seconds, Irina's arms were ripped off, and Felix had removed her head. Kate and Tanya rushed forward, screaming loudly. Her body was set ablaze by Caius, and the screams from Kate and Tanya brought them to Aro's attention. Renesmee was quickly put on Jacob.

Eleazar tried to grab Kate but she quickly electrocuted him and continued. Carmen tried as well, but Kate shoved her aside. Garrett then moved, grabbing hold of Kate from behind. She struggled, her hand touching his and electrocuting him. He yelled loudly, but held to her.

"Blind them!" Edward said to Zafrina quickly, who nodded. With eye contact, they were blind.

"Give me my sight back!" Tanya demanded.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die."

Tanya nodded slightly, and relaxed. Zafrina gave them their sight back, and Kate breathed heavily, relaxing in Garrett's arms. Emmett and Eleazar released Tanya, who stood up straight again.

Edward began to walk back over to Bella. Jane focused on him and Bella waited for the familiar sound of Jane's voice. Just as Edward was getting close…

"Pain."

Edward plummeted to the cold, freezing snow. He grasped his front, groaning and moaning with pain. Bella rushed forward, concentrating. Edward slowly stood, pain fading from him. I smirked.

"This will be good." I told Vladimir.

"It's working." Edward said to Bella.

None of us could be hurt by Jane.

Jane went to move forward, but Alec grabbed her quickly, stopping her. Alec's mist began to come from his hands but Aro quickly stopped him. Alec let the mist return.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle stated.

"Agreed." Replied Aro. "But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to _our_ kind."

He walked out halfway through his speech, then turned around. I scoffed. He was trying to make humans the threat. I'll show him threat-!

I went to move forward, but Vladimir quickly stopped me.

"Not now, my beloved."

I let him bring me back to his side, though reluctant to do so.

"Their modern technology has given birth to weapons…" He returned his look to us. "That could destroy us."

Bullshit.

"Maintaining our secret…has never been more imperative. In such _perilous_ times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what…this child…will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to _die_ tomorrow."

Again, I made an attempt to move towards Aro. This time, both Stefan and Vladimir restrained me. I struggled against them. He wasn't planning on letting us go free! He was going to go to war here! The bastard!

Two figures, familiar entered the snow-capped clearing. Aro turned and gasped excitedly.

"Alice…" Edward said.

"Alice!" Aro confirmed.

I relaxed. I knew of Alice. I had met both Alice and Jasper…

"My dear, dear Alice…" Aro began as the two were stopped by Demetri and two other guards. "I'm so glad to see you here after all."

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind."

Alice held her hand past Demetri.

"Let me show you."

Alice shoved past Demetri and the second one restraining her as Aro held out his hand. Alice touched him and he greedily took her hand, taking it in.

After a few seconds…

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see." Alice yanked her hand from his.

"You still won't change your decision!"

She turned to us.

"Now." She said lowly, though it was enough to hear.

"Take care of my daughter." Bella said to Jacob who quickly nodded and took off into the forest behind us.

Vladimir and Stefan released me, standing on either side of me, looking ready to battle as I got prepared as well.

"Get them!" Caius told the army behind him.

Alice turned back to Aro, looking angry. She roughly moved, kicking him and sending him flying into the air and back a good distance. He flipped himself around though and landed on his feet, digging his hands into the snow to stop himself from sliding. He stood, anger evident in his red eyes. Alice went to run but the guards grabbed her hurriedly. Alice struggled. Carlisle stepped forward as did some of the others. Caius, Jane, and Alec stepped forward in response.

"Take her away." Said Aro.

"Let her go!" Carlisle ran hurriedly, defeating the two guards that came after him. Carlisle jumped into the air and Aro followed. I watched in shock as the two came together. Carlisle landed beside Alice, looking hurt. However, as Aro rose, I instantly gasped heavily. There, in Aro's hand was Carlisle's head, held by the hair.

Esme screamed. Bella and Edward were entirely shocked. All of us were. Aro smirked and Caius lit Carlisle's body on far using the torch. Edward began to rush forward, though slowly. Gradually, the rest of us followed and we increased speed. Here we were, running into battle with the Volturi.


	6. Happy Endings

Aro held up his hands and his army rushed forward, leaving only a select few behind. The Quileute's behind us growled and rushed forward with a small snarl. They quickly caught up to our speed, Leah landing beside me.

"Ready?" I asked her, speaking loud enough for her to hear. She snarled in response.

"Let's break some necks!"

The collision of the Cullens and the Volturi witnesses started with Edward jumping up with the black dog, leader of the pack and punching a Volturi guard. In seconds, the two armies flooded together. I didn't even focus on anyone. I simply teleported all over the battlefield, flipping guards and ripping off heads as I went. I was going to use every advantage I had to at least partially eliminate this army, especially if I was going to die.

However, some of the guards quickly took note of my ability and how to counter it, which was always bad news.

I appeared behind a guard, grabbed his neck and roughly popped it off, throwing towards Marcus. It landed at his feet, and he almost seemed offended by the action. I smirked, but my smirk quickly faded as I felt my arms be grasped and arms, tight and threatening, wrap around my neck.

"Sorry!" I choked out. "But you'll just have to come with me."

In seconds, all four of us vanished in a puff of black smoke. A moment later, I reappeared, attacking Volturi guards again. The one thing most people didn't know about my ability was I could choose whether to bring people with me or not, wherever I may be teleporting. Let's just say that teleporting to a guillotine has its advantages.

Hurriedly, I caught a guard and snapped his neck roughly, noticing how he had been targeting Bella. He dropped to the ground and I smirked down at him. I bent to look him in the eye.

"You look familiar."

"That's because I raped you, bitch!" He barked. Anger sparked within me and I roughly kicked his face in. Arms, once again tight and threatening encased me and I struggled to get away. I felt myself being dragged somewhere but couldn't tell where.

"Marilynn!" I could hear Stefan's voice calling out to me but my hearing was oddly fading…

"Hearing." A voice said quietly. Instantly, I screamed loudly as deafening noise filled my ears. I barely even felt as blood began to trickle down my cheek and neck. I was suddenly snapped out of pain as the arms released me and with a loud grunt, I heard the sounds of bones breaking. I dropped to my knees in the snow, eyes wide as I touched my bleeding ear. I had really bad ringing my ear, and I could barely register that I was on a battlefield. I stiffly stood, hands out as I tried to figure out where I was. It was odd.

"Marilynn! Marilynn!" I could hear them, though muffled, but I couldn't figure out where they were coming from…

Again, arms encased me again from behind, but this time it was different. It was more loving, more comforting. What gave it away was when a familiar _Romanian_ voice filled my ears.

"You need to be careful, my Iubire**[1]**."

Vladimir used his vampire speed and I was suddenly back where we had started. I sighed heavily.

"Thanks, love." I replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He nodded and I quickly grabbed hold of his hand, disappearing with him. Vladimir had to move quickly. He roughly swung me over his shoulder, putting us back to back. He then grabbed hold of the attacking guard's neck and broke it, dropping him to the floor.

"That was boring." He said, his accent still heavy. I rolled my eyes. Geez, he was old.

I suddenly hear a scream and turned, seeing Jasper's head lying in the snow. They had gotten Jasper? The more this battle when on, the more pissed I was getting. I grabbed hold of another guard's neck and flipped him over, sending him to the ground. In seconds, I had slammed my boot into his throat so hard it popped off and it went flying off. Anger and hurt flashed in my red eyes as I stared down at the beheaded guard. These were my friends, these were my allies. Everyone here…

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice as Kallias sent her eyes on me. As she went to say the word that would remove my sight though, a figure, much like my own, suddenly grabbed hold of her. I turned in time to see my creator bend Kallias' head over her shoulder and in seconds.

_Pop!_

There went Kallias' head. I watched it fly to the ground, seeing it in slow motion. There was no way my creator was…she wouldn't be…here. I tore my eyes from Kallias' beautiful head and looked to my creator, who stood there looking quite satisfied with herself. Her jet black hair was long and curled at the ends, and her eyes were black. She was hungry. I took in how she looked. She too was clad in leather and looked almost like a death god, glowering down at her kill. I noticed that Deus, another vampire of the guard, lay behind her also, beheaded.

"I killed her to get to you." She replied, and I brought my eyes back to her face of marble white. She had faced me now and her features were soft with remembrance. She knew who I was.

"You left me!" I called out to her. Regret crawled onto her face, but I noticed it didn't reach her eyes. I stared into the black orbs of the vampire, before something snapped inside me. In seconds, I disappeared and reappeared in front of her, roughly grabbing the collar of her jacket and sending her flying back. She was caught off guard, reasonably surprised that I had attacked her but allowed me to slam her down onto the ground, sending snow flying around us and onto my face. I gripped her collar and brought her into my angry face.

"YOU LEFT ME!"

I tried to punch her but she quickly grabbed it.

"Marilynn, I left to protect you. If they knew I had turned you, they would have killed you! I never meant to leave you behind in your transformation."

Her words hit me in the heart. Her words were sincere; she honestly regretted leaving me behind. I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"Why did…why didn't you take me with you?"

Her eyes widened for a few moments, shocked at my reply to her heart-felt words.

"Why didn't you take me with you…?"I repeated, a tear streaking down the side of my face. "I…"

Our heartfelt moment was interrupted as a vampire roughly slammed into me, knocking me off her and balance. I felt my back roughly hit the snow and the wind be knocked out of my lungs. For a few seconds, I just lay there, gasping and panting for breath like a fish out of water. His weight atop me was crushing and I couldn't move. I felt my vision blur as his hands roughly grabbed my chin, tilting it back. I could hear the shredding sound of my skin and then, my vision turned to black…

* * *

I adjusted myself beside Vladimir and Stefan, wondering what was taking so long. It was just a vision so it shouldn't take forever. I silently pondered whether I made it or not but Aro quickly caught my attention again. His eyes were wide and he seemed shock at the result. He released Alice's hands and stepped back once, though still close to her.

He looked to Alice then to the _battalion_ across from him, mouth agape some. We all just glanced at each other for a little while, before Alice finally spoke.

"Now you know." She said, sounding lethal in her words. "That's your future. Unless you decide on another course."

Caius stepped forward.

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat."

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world?" Edward called out. "Could we live in peace?"

"Of course, but that cannot be _known_!" Said Caius.

"Actually, it can."

Alice turned to Edward with a smile and I swear I did not see what was coming next. At first, two figures entered the clearing, but a third, in leather and more modern clothing, followed. I listened as the leather boots, much like my own, walked behind the two Native Americans.

"A-Adelina." I whispered.

The two Native Americans walked ahead of everyone else, and I watched them walk by. The female was quite pretty, with smooth skin and plump lips. However, it was the vampire behind them that I was interested in. Adelina, the vampire turned by Aro in his early days as a vampire, walked behind them closely, looking around at the vampires gathered to face the Volturi. Her dark red eyes caught mine and I felt my breath hitch for a moment. Adelina was my creator and I had not seen her in at least 150 years. I stepped forward and the two Native Americans paused as did Adelina.

"Adelina." I called out, though my voice was hoarse.

She smiled at me and walked over, standing before me. I briefly looked her up and down, noticing we wore practically the same thing.

"Marilynn." She said, bringing my attention to her face.

"You left me." I said quietly.

Her eyes softened.

"No."

I blinked in confusion as it crossed my features as well.

"I was with you all along." She replied. "I have never left your side. I am with you mind and spirit. That's why I have come here today."

She turned and rejoined the newcomers.

"I will see you later, my little flower." She whispered and continued to walk with the two. I deadpanned as I realized what she had said.

"I AM NOT LITTLE AND I'M NOT A FLOWER!"

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." Alice ignored my outburst.

"We have enough witnesses!" Caius spoke, obviously annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Let them speak, brother." Aro hushed him.

"I am half human," Began the male being. "Half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt, Huilen raised me as her own." He glanced to the woman at his side as she did as well.

"I made her immortal."

"How older are you?" Bella quickly asked, stepping closer.

"150 years." He replied.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." He replied.

"And your diet?" Aro had to ask.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Spoke Marcus.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves…our natural enemies."

Caius was just looking for a reason to fight here. I wrapped my arm around Vladimir, fully prepared for a fight to happen here.

Aro turned, touching his arm and looking him deep in the eye as if to simply tell him to shut up. I smirked. Apparently, their future with werewolves wasn't so nice.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here." Aro finally spoke. "We will not fight…today."

The Volturi quickly turned and left, Caius being the first out of annoyance and shame. I smirked wider as I watched them all leave, using their vampire speed to return to Volterra.

"Such a prize." Was all Aro said before leaving. Vladimir quickly walked forward with Stefan, bringing me with him.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack."

"Not today." Replied Carlisle.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they will not forgive what happened here!" Stefan yelled, obviously upset. They all just laughed.

I gently wrapped an arm around Stefan as well.

"Let us make our departure, darlings." I stated, glancing back only once at my creator before Vladimir pulled me with him and Stefan as they ran off into the forest. At least…at least I got to see Adelina once and, I still had my mate.

* * *

**[1]** Iubire means "love"


	7. Roses and Lilies

It had been only two years since the battle with the Volturi. Vladimir and Stefan were still mad about not being able to take down the Volturi, but they also refused to attack the Volturi on their own. Figures. There were sometimes when I wondered why I was a member of this coven...and then I remember that Vladimir is my mate. Most wouldn't believe that we were mates especially with the differences between us. I was always friendly and playful, while he was less friendly and playful. Well, he wasn't friendly _at all_. This moment here was proof.

"Vladimir, quit!" I said as I nudged his side. He lolled his head to look at me, annoyed, before looking back to the man who continued to stare at me. He was just a human, who had been attracted to me, and of course, Vladimir being all protective had to try to kill him. Stefan was hunting in another part of the forest so I was left to try to calm him down.

"This is my mate, you fool. She's mine!" Vladimir told the human, ignoring me almost entirely. I sighed heavily again, and moved forward, grabbing Vladimir's wrist. In seconds, we had vanished in a mist of dark black and reappeared near Stefan's location. Before I even had a chance to react, Vladimir suddenly grabbed me around my waist and pulled myself and him up onto a tree branch. I glanced at him behind me, seeing as I was sitting on his lap.

"You shouldn't have done that." He argued. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can't pick on everyone that's attracted to me, Vlad, I am a vampire. We are physically attractive to our prey, simple fact." I said pointedly, shifting to look up at the blue sky hidden mostly by the tree branches. I could only see a few patches of blue through the heavy, thick branches blocking it. Washington looked much different from Romania. Romania had sloping hillsides with trees growing out of them, ravines filled with cold, water falling from gorgeous waterfalls. Romania also had castles and palaces built against these hillsides, something Romania was famous for. I liked Romania because of these qualities. The forests were lush and growing with practically every plant in the world (_almost_ like the Amazon) and the waterfalls were very beautiful.

He sighed heavily and buried his face into my hair, inhaling my scent of pine, roses, and lilies. My scent was different from everyone else's. It was unique, in a sense, since it combined two flowers and pine, an unlikely combination because of the different between roses and lilies. Vladimir always said he liked it though, because it was unique. He had said that he could find me anywhere, because of how used to my scent he was.

Maybe that was true, maybe he could find me anywhere in the world without even having to try. Maybe I could never lose my mate.


	8. Contests

**_A/N: Be warned...this is...lemony._**

_Vladimir was a tease._

Vladimir gently tugged on my bottom lip, his fingers pulling at the invading piece of clothing. I could now understand, truly, that Vladimir was a tease. Here we were, tangled up in each other as our lips locked again and again. Vladimir was _slowly_ removing my clothing, although the only things I had lost were my leather jacket, and my boots. He was lacking shoes, a cape, and well two layers of shirts so you could say I was winning (if this was a contest). 'Course if this was a contest, Vladimir would have had me naked by now.

Pulling away from Vladimir, I half-glared, half-smirked down at him. He was being partially annoying with how slowly he was undressing me, but he was also being partially romantic about that too. I contemplated the odds of him trying to be annoying and him trying to be romantic. Which one? Before I had a chance to truly think it over, Vladimir's lips crashed back onto mine again and I felt his still-gloved fingers bury themselves into my hair. His teeth came out to play, once more biting my lips. I responded by roughly tugging the remaining white shirt off of him, ripping it right down the middle.

Although he seemed bothered that I had ripped his shirt, especially when he was fairly attached to it, he ignored this fact and responded with his own tearing of my shirt. He did in his own way, of course. Placing his hands towards the center of my back, he pulled his fingers apart until the leather material finally gave out with a loud groan and a shredding noise. Okay, it was my turn to be annoyed.

He had just ripped my favorite shirt.

I watched as he pulled away from me, smirked and threw the torn leather across the room. It hit the door and slid down slowly, hitting the floor with an audible squishing sound. Glaring down at Vladimir, I continued to view only a smirk. Vladimir viewed this as fair play. I kept my arms around his neck as I spoke.

"That was my favorite shirt, Vladimir." My voice was seething and Vladimir took delight in my tone.

"I will buy you another one, love." He whispered, capturing our lips together again. Annoyance quickly left me and I pushed Vladimir back, forcing him to land on his back. Stray blonde hairs fell about my face, curtaining my vision as I continued to passionately kiss Vladimir. His hands trailed to my back once more, finding the hook of my dark black bra and quickly tugging it off. I barely even noticed as it was removed and his fingernails dug into my back, leaving dark red marks in their wake. However, my marble skin remained resilient against his strength and I continued to remove his clothing until we were absolutely naked.

Yes, Vladimir was a tease.

_**A/N: Yes short, I know, but I am running out of ideas. I was contemplating making this a full-blown lemon but I am unsure still. I might do it. x.x Anyway, I'd like some help from you fans for help! Give me ideas! In response to AnonymousAngle, no she isn't, she just doesn't want to lose him. Ghostwriter17, I was re-reading chapter 7 and I noticed the grammar mistakes you were talking about and I hope to fix them soon. Please review, fans!**_


	9. That Which Cannot Be Rewritten, Part l

_Before I was turned, I had been a Volturi servant for six years. I'd been stolen away from my family by Aro, after he'd drained and murdered them. Jane and the rest of the Volturi guard at the time slaughtered the rest of my village. I was born as Olivier Monroe, but I quickly came about to call myself 'Marie' as my new name. Aro consistently called me Maria within his presence due to Maria being the Italian equivalent of Marie. _

_Nineteen years of age, I curled about myself more than I already was and adjusted myself on the dirty cell floor. I glanced at the empty, messy tray that previously had my food. I swallowed thickly as I tasted the porridge I had been given in my mouth and felt hungrier. I adjusted the dress on my body so it covered more of my skin, but still shivered. It had been a violet when I had first received it a week ago and now it was heavily coated in black soot and brown dirt and mud. My feet were bare and matched the dress, with scuff marks, dirt and even some blood from when I had stepped on a nail. _

_My hair was long and a dirty blonde, also covered in black soot and dirt. My eyes were green and framed by thin, black lashes. Hints of brown buried themselves within the green, forming an emotional abyss, void of any happy emotions. Fear, pain, and resentment swarmed around within my irises as I quietly watched the cold, stone ground. A rat, dark black and ugly, began to wander towards me. I watched him walk up to me quite bravely then stand up on his hind-legs and sniff about. Eyes softening and a kindness crawling into the green orbs of hatred, I removed my hand from my sleeve and slowly placed it, fisted, on the ground. I slowly opened it and let the bread crumbs spill out. I slowly replaced my hand where it had been, doing so to avoid scaring the brave rat. He moved cautiously towards the food before gladly taking it and beginning to eat, making me smile._

"_You're such a brave little being." _

_I slowly reached out to touch it._

"_I wish I could be like you…"_

_The loud, echoing sound of metal locks being unlocked with vampire strength made the rat quickly turn cowardly and run off. Upon hearing the sudden noise in the insanity-driving silence, I quickly looked to the direction and watched as Demetri and Felix entered. I had only learned their names from listening to the guards generally positioned outside my cell. Through the guards, I had learned of both of their abilities. Demetri was a tracker, and had been with the Volturi for some time, replacing the tracker before him when they had learned he had a better tracking ability. Felix has no special supernatural ability and only had the most extreme strength vampires could have (I would later understand there was someone stronger than Felix). I flinched away from them, fearing Felix's rough manner of handling me and noticed Demetri smirk._

"_Aro wishes to see you." Demetri said, speaking with a toothy grin. I flinched at the very sound of his voice, feeling that the taunting tone within his voice was very disturbing. Felix smiled at my action._

"_If you do not stand on your own, I will be forced to __drag__ you." Felix moved towards me and I quickly stood, ignoring my fear of Aro for that moment. He paused, his hand outstretched before smirking and turning to leave. Demetri quickly made a gesture for me to go ahead of him and I scrambled to do as he gestured, and then found myself feeling more scared and paranoid as he walked behind me. _

_Aro requested to see me every seven days. It was on the seventh day that I would be walked to the chambers of the Volturi and then placed before Aro, who would look me over with milky burgundy eyes and decide whether he should allow me hygiene privileges. Although Aro valued me and consistently wished for me to remain neat and attractive to his eyes, although he wouldn't "reward bad behavior". _

_The first weeks I had been placed here, I refused to eat, hoping that they would just kill me. After witnessing the deaths of those I had grown up with, I didn't want to live. However, on the seventh day, Aro forced me to eat and I was given a severe punishment of ten whippings (that is what __I__ was punished with). I quickly learned of what Aro wanted of me and eventually came to do it in order to be rewarded with finer meals, a bath, and new clothes. _

_We arrived at the grand, white chamber of the Volturi too soon for my liking. Felix urged the heavy doors to the room open and I slowly entered, constantly glancing around. I noticed Deus near Caius. Deus was one of the most powerful female members in the Volturi guard, possessing the ability to control the weather. Deus is also one of the most attractive vampires known, with a beautiful moon white complexion free of any blemishes and dark black, midnight hair that reminds me of a mysterious black crow. Her eyes, like all of the Volturi, are burgundy and always reflect a sadistic, gleeful glint within them that can make even vampires shiver. Deus was a bit kinder than the other guards though, having given me an extra piece of bread (she called me a pathetic puppy) and she often helped me with my hygiene duties (bathing) and helped me dress. You could say I spent most of my time with Deus._

_I quickly notice Kallias to Marcus' right. Kallias, more commonly called Kallista/Kallisto is one of the highest ranking guards, being up there with Jane and Alec. With her special ability to remove senses altogether, Kallias can be considered an antidote to both Jane and Alec. As always, she wears a dark velvet cloak with the hood over her head and hiding the most of her face, leaving only her full, pink lips exposed. Her hands are knitted together, the palms upward as she stands stiffly beside Marcus._

_Aro quickly stood from his seat and rushed towards me, grasping my face in his hands and looking over my dirty face with displeasure. He clicked his tongue._

_"Non state prendendo cura, di te. (You haven't been taking care of yourself, my dear.)" He speaks in Italian, but I can still understand him. Once you have listened to Aro speak in Italian so many times, you begin to pick up on the Italian he speaks (not only that, but I am in Volterra)._

_I look down at his words, avoiding his powerful milky-burgundy gaze. He slowly releases my face and affectionately brushes through my hair, allowing dirt to fall away. Deus moves forward but he quickly waves his hand, continuing to brush the dirty away. He stops a few minutes later and I look to the side, noticing a rather large dirt pile. He smiles at his accomplishment, running his fingers through my now light blonde locks, allowing his hand to fall to my neck._

_His hand begins to tilt my head to the side and I reluctantly allow him to, watching as he observes the skin of my neck. I can tell that he is staring at veins pumping with the crimson liquid he desired and I begin to feel my heart race. _

'_Great. Make more blood flow!' _

_I can't help but curse myself as I keep my eyes set on the folded hands of Kallias, who makes no motion and resembles a statue. I don't understand why I am looking at her, and it doesn't make sense to me as to why I would want to see my killer's servant just before I died. Slowly, he leans in and…_

_I begin to feel my body react to the panic, my eyes trying to flutter closed and my legs barely managing to hold my dead weight. Slowly, I feel myself fall from Aro's grip and my body hit the floor, slowly dripping into peaceful unconsciousness…_


	10. That Which Cannot Be Rewritten, Part ll

_When I finally awoke, it took very few moments to realize I was in a fancy, much nicer room than the dungeon I was used to. I was lying underneath satin and atop what felt like feathers. My hair was cleaned and smelled like sweet strawberries. My body was clean, and my skin smooth. I was dressed in a white nightgown that was velvet with lace hemming. I slowly decided to remove myself from the bed, glancing around for Deus. I saw no sign of her presence in that moment, but I did notice a small pile of clothing and a fancy bag beside it with a note sitting rather gracefully atop the pile. I walked over to it, ignoring my reflection within the vanity and picked up the note, observing the perfection of my name written on it. I bit my lip, trying to figure out whether Deus or Aro had wrote it. My name was written in an attractive cursive font, one that could not be computer created. Deciding to find out, I opened the folded paper up and sighed with relief. Deus was clearly written at the bottom. I read the letter and smiled at the kindness that had shown through in the note:_

_Marilynn,_

_You passed out in the presence of the Volturi and Aro requested you be taken to these suite. I will be coming back around ten to bathe you and help you dress. Do be ready by then or I will inform Felix and have him torture you later today. You may be alone, but you best not try anything. We can find you regardless of anywhere you go and your punishment will be more agonizing than any of your torture so far. _

_Deus_

_Breathing deeply, I glanced around, searching for a clock. I spotted a very old grandfather clock against the far wall. It said about ten. I panicked. Deus generally arrived at ten! I quickly put the note down and glanced around, searching for a brush. Deus required me to brush my hair and gather everything for my bath before she arrived. I rushed back over to the vanity since I had walked back over to the bed to read the note and quickly began opening the drawers in search of the fine hairbrush Aro had supplied me with. I opened and closed at least five drawers before finally finding the brush. I began to hear Deus walking slowly up the stairs to the room and hurriedly brushed my long blonde hair, ignoring how the tangles hurt my head. I heard her coming closer and quickly grabbed my clothes and the fancy bag, rushing them to the bathroom. I set them down on the large counter and perfected them as much as possible. I then rushed back to the bed and narrowly managed to sit down as Deus opened the door and walked in. She eyed me as she shut the door, holding a tray of food._

"_My, you're quite quick." I could tell that she knew I had rushed but I refused to admit it._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I said, shrugging._

_She smirked and walked over, setting the tray down on the vanity._

"_Aro requests your presence once more, since you **passed out** last time. However, you shall be seeing him this morning and Kallias will take you to him."_

_I instantly felt a wave of panic wash over me and I quickly looked to her._

"_W-why not you?!" I demanded hurriedly. She paused in the midst of putting syrup on the pancakes on the tray and looked over at me, a disapproving expression on her face._

"_You silly little human!" She proclaimed loudly. "You've become attached to me."_

_I quickly looked away at her words, knowing their truth. Deus may have been nicer than most guards but she despised humans. Why exactly I didn't know but she had every desire to kill me and any other human who walked into Volterra. I wasn't sure but I felt like the only one who could feel the black, murderous intent that radiated off of her like a natural stench. She was disgusting to me in that moment; a monster who had no feelings and had become so demonic she didn't even know what emotion was anymore! _

"_You're the first, you know."_

_Her words interrupted my thoughts and I looked over at her, confused. She had gone back to fixing my breakfast, avoiding eye contact. She could feel my eyes on her but she didn't speak, allowing the silence to burden us as she continued to fix my breakfast. I waited patiently, thinking that she wouldn't explain her words._

_I was wrong._

"_No human has ever become attached to me before. They generally see me as the one who fattens them up before Aro gets them." She said pointedly, doing a gesture with her hands. "I'm different from everyone else here."_

_I wrinkled my face in confusion again. What did she mean she was different? Was she human? No, that wasn't possible. I could tell she was a vampire from the burgundy color of her eyes. Well, unless she was wearing contacts–_

"_You probably don't believe me but I really am. I kill to protect those I care for, that is all. Simple." _

_After her heartfelt words she quickly took on her tough demeanor again, bringing the tray over and setting it to my side. _

"_Hurry and eat, but don't get anything on that dress. I'm going to go prepare your bath."_

_She walked off quickly into the bathroom I had just been in and started the water. I listened as a chair was gently moved to the side of the bath tub with superhuman speed and she seated herself. I gently grabbed the tray and brought it onto my lap, scooting back on the bed only a little. I grabbed the silver, possibly platinum fork I had been given and set to eating, knowing I had a long day ahead of me._

* * *

_After washing and dressing me, Deus left, saying Kallias would come to get me once Aro was done feeding. I waited only half an hour before I heard Kallias coming up the steps. It was only then that I realized how different Kallias and Deus' steps were. Just listening to her walk, I could tell Kallias was walking as she always did: with pride and grace. She made even her walk attractive, so that she may capture her prey, or maybe it was to allure a mate. You might not think so, but Kallias was lonely. She was so beautiful that anyone, regardless of gender or species, tripped over themselves just to be able to see her beauty up close and maybe even touch that beauty. She was the very representation of vampire beauty and everyone knew that, especially Aro. She was named Kallias for a reason, **[1]** and I knew this all too well. I had even felt the need to touch her when I had first seen her unveiled, but I had seen the monster on the inside. I had seen her feed; I had seen her kill. That was enough to make her ugly to even the most lovestruck person. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the heavy wood door opened, the bolts breaking off and falling to the ground. I watched as Kallias, hooded once more, entered. She kept her hand on the doorknob as she waited for me to stand. I stood and adjusted the white dress that Aro had put me in. I then walked towards her and then past her, carefully placing my white heeled foot on the step that immediately greeted me. Kallias shut the door but the hallway remained lit. I glanced up, and remembered there was a skylight. I looked to Kallias and watched in awe as Kallias' revealed hand sparkled underneath the light. I had seen this sparkle before, but every-time I saw it, it felt just like the first time. I couldn't understand how people who sparkled so beautifully (and were so beautiful) could kill so many innocent people. Surely there were rapists, murders and child molesters out there to feed on._

* * *

_We came to the end of the hallway and I felt glad that I didn't have to walk down anymore steep stairs with these shoes. Kallias turned right and I quickly turned as well, trying my best to keep up with her. She only glanced back a few times to ensure I hadn't become lost in the maze known as the Volturi's "headquarters". I felt oddly happy and giddy, and almost safe. This would all change._

_I hadn't registered what had happened even after the three were done with me. I barely even heard as the door to my cell was shut and locked. All I could feel was the immense pain radiating from between my thighs and the various bruises that had been placed on my fragile, human body. I was bleeding and I wasn't sure how they had been able to resist and leave me. Or maybe I had just started bleeding?_

_I wasn't sure of anything then. The dark ceiling blending with the fading rays of sunlight coming in from the barred window and I couldn't figure out whether the ceiling was actually a ceiling or if it was death. The shadows falling across it resembled a wispy, black cloak and the cracks seemed to make out a deathly sickle. I was sure I was going crazy. I refused to move from the pain and slowly allowed my disoriented self to slip away into sleep, ignoring how my legs were still bent and wide open. I didn't even register I had fallen asleep._

_A loud scream awakened me and I snapped up in the makeshift, dirty bed and panted loudly, fear hitting me almost immediately. I covered my nose as the heavy, sickening smell of huge amounts of blood hit it. I listened as more screams echoed into my cell and a cannibalistic growl ended the screams. I heard footsteps and then heard my cell door open. Fear and panic hit me harder as I scrambled back away from whatever was coming towards me, my hand grasping at the cold stone wall as I tried to focus my sight. All I could see was a blurry vision of a black thing covered in blood._

"_P – Please. Don't – Don't hurt me." I stammered in fear, fumbling to press myself as much as possible against the wall. I heard the thing speak, saying something although I only heard "poor" and "kill". _

"_No! No! P – Please. I – I don't wanna die." I felt tears gather on the edges of my eyes and tried to look away, hoping that I would see something happy behind my eyelids for once. I listened, waiting for the thing to come forward and kill me but I heard nothing. I didn't even hear breathing. I waited, tears silently running down my face. I didn't do anything, remaining pressed against the wall and awaiting when the thing would decide me fate._

_I gained my hearing for a brief moment and was allowed to hear the following words: "It's not your fate to die here, in the hands of the Volturi. I will save your life and you must escape here as soon as the pain fades. Come away from the darkness and hear my voice, human."_

_Before I had a chance to react to the words spoken by the feminine voice, I felt a body hit mine with enough force to crush me and teeth sink into my shoulder. I screamed loudly, feeling pain radiate from my shoulder. The pain was excruciating, enough to make my entire body begin to shake and my eyes go wide. I tried to scream again, but found that my previous scream had made my voice hoarse and all that came out was what sounded like a strangled sob. Slowly, I found myself slipping into a rather peaceful black darkness._

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review. There will be two (or maybe three/four) chapters that will detail what comes after this so please stay tuned! _**

**_[1]: Kallias is derived from Kallos which means Beauty  
_**


	11. The New Life, Part 1

_It didn't take me long to realize what had happened to me. The first thing to register within my mind was that I could hear things I knew I shouldn't be able to. I could hear two heartbeats in the other room and I could also hear the slightest move I made in my new bed. I quickly realized how bright it was within the room, despite the curtain being only open a crack. I moved to remove myself from the bed and only flinched at the pain that rushed through my body. I moved towards the window, trying to find out where I was. I peered out, pulling the curtain away and felt blinded for a few moments. Everything was just so bright. I could hear a deer running, loud heartbeats, leaves rustling in the wind, and even a man walking down the road at least six miles away. I found a glimmer in the corner of my hand catching my attention and I nearly died of shock when I spotted the beautiful glimmer to my oddly pale skin. I reached over my other hand, running my hand down the skin. It was as smooth as velvet. Wanting absolute confirmation, I hurried to the far corner, where I spotted a mirror. I slowly walked up to it and almost cried, seeing dark red eyes looking back at me. I had become what I hated! The being that I had encountered flashed before my eyes and I began to pace, trying to think. The heartbeats of two people, a couple in the next room kept interrupting my thoughts. I realized then that my mouth felt like cotton and my throat was burning. I quickly thought some more and realized something even more terrifying: I wanted blood. _

"_I – I have to get out of here." I told myself, listening as the couple spoke in the other room. I rushed to search for something to wear instead of the ugly nightgown I wore. Searching through the dresser by my bed, I found two bags of money. I hurried over to the closet by the window and flipped the door open, and gasped loudly as it broke off its hinges and fell to the floor. I heard the couple move towards the door but before they could grab the handle, I roughly slammed my body against it and tried locking it. The door couldn't handle the superhuman force I had applied to it and broke, shattering into a million pieces. With my new-found senses, I protected myself from tripping and hurriedly jumped away from the two humans. They were shocked by my extreme strength and speed, but tried to get me to calm down. The man, who looked in his late-twenties came towards me, his hands out in a calming manner._

"_No!" I screeched, flinching away from him. "Stay away! Stay away!"_

* * *

_Hearing his heartbeat so loudly within my ears, I found my blood lust taking over and I lunged at him, roughly biting into the veins that flowed underneath his skin. I heard her scream and try to run but I found myself grabbing hold of her and feeding on her as well. I could barely believe what I had done. After I had fed on enough blood to get rid of the blood lust, I pulled away from her, feeling sadness hit me now that the blood lust had faded. I looked down at the blood on my hands and smelled it, as well as the blood on my face. I trembled, trying to figure out what to do. My enhanced senses caused me to sense someone coming and I looked up, only to see a bullet fly at me. I dodged it and my instincts told me to run. I took off towards the back room where I had just been, finding myself flying through the glass window. I ignored the pain that come with shattering the glass with my body and continued to run. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away._

* * *

_It was October 27, 1987. It had been at least two centuries since I had been turned in approximately 1000 A.D. I had successfully escaped the Volturi, having evaded them thus far, but I have been forced into hiding due to Demetri's tracking sense. I am a noblewoman, of sorts, in Romania. _

"_Would you like to dance, my fine lady?"_

_I smirked to myself at the man who had removed his top-hat and bent down, reaching for my hand. I allowed him to and watched as he leaned down and kissed the diamond jewel upon my gloved finger. _

_I smiled, being friendly. "Oh yes! I would **love** to dance!"_

_I allowed him to pull me towards the other couples dancing and we quickly smothered ourselves into the other dancing couples. The music was somewhat bland, rather too continuous. The tune never changed, it was ballroom music after all, and I could barely stand it as I was twirled around and around by a man whom I had the strongest desire to kill. So, I avoided looking at him and kept my eyes on the other dancers, whom were rather beautiful and graceful for humans._

_This thought quickly changed, as I noticed a man. His skin was far too pale to be human and his eyes were a straightforward burgundy. However, they weren't like the Volturi's and were more...loving as our eyes locked. It seemed to last forever, our eyes locking firmly._

_It was love at first sight._

_My partner noticed and quickly brushed me off to another dancer. I searched for the man but didn't see him and I felt my heart become heavy. How could I really think that a male vampire was at such a–? I was suddenly grabbed by the waist from behind and twirled from my human partner and I was instantly faced with the pale, handsome face of the man from before. He corrected our position and I found myself becoming mesmerized by his eyes. We began twirling around and around the ballroom, dazzling everyone with our extreme dancing skills and grace._

"_Might I ask who you are?" I asked, looking over his ash blonde hair. He grinned._

"_I am Vladimir, most beautiful lady." He said, bring our bodies close._

"_I'm Ma –." I spoke to say the name I had been stuck with for so long but instead chose to have something else said. "I'm Marilynn. Marilynn Monroe."_

"_A truly beautiful name, indeed."_


End file.
